Primal
by Lexxy2793
Summary: One shot of something that popped into my head between Buffy and Xander in 'The Pack'. First time writing for this fandom, enjoy


A/N: I was watching "The Pack", season one on Amazon Prime and as I was watching this scene, I just had to write it down. I hope you enjoy this one shot. It is slightly OOC but I couldn't resist writing it. Also my first time ever writing the *action* parts so I don't know how well it will go. Enjoy.

She quickly checked that the coast was clear before letting herself in to Herbert the pigs room. The sight that was before her made her stomach churn. She had quite liked the little piglet, in his mascot uniform.

She walked over to the white wire cage and sighed. The white was stained brown in places with dried blood and the little bits of straw that were left in the cage also took on the brown tint. She took one of the stray bits of straw and played with it for a minute before running her fingers through the mangled wire hole that was made from one of them putting their arm through it.

"They are strong." She walked around the fallen table and stopped when she fell something break beneath her foot and heard the crunch. It sounded like a biro casing cracking but when she looked down she realised that she had stepped on bone. She bent down to look closely at the puddle of blood that she nearly stood in. She picked up one of the bones and ran it through her fingers before she placed it back onto the floor.

She stood up and turned, nearly stepping on Xander. She jumped back slightly and inhaled sharply. She noticed that he had a strange smile on his face.

"Xander!" Buffy stepped right, he followed, inching his way a little bit more towards her. She stepped left and he again mirrored her moves. He was now directly in front of her again, close enough that he could smell her again. "This is ridiculous." She turned her back on him and quickly thought of a plan. Before he could say anything or move towards her again, her hands were on his shoulders and he was being thrown to the ground. Buffy ended up on top of him.

*smiles the same creepy smile* "Been waiting for you to jump my bones." *grabs her arms and rolls the pair over so that he is on top*

"Get off me!" *struggles under him*

"Is that what you really want?" *stops struggling* "We both know what you really want. You want danger, don't you? You like your men dangerous."

"You are in trouble Xander. You are infected by some hyena thing. It's like a demonic possession."

"Dangerous and mean right, like Angel. Your mystery guy, well guess who got mean." *he lifts his left hand and raised it to her face* "Do you know how long I've waited to tell you to stop pretending that we aren't attracted…" *he trails his fingertips down her face before he is thrown off her*

Xander stands and sees Buffy stood in stance, her fists up ready for action. He still has that strange smile on his face as he slowly walks towards her.

"And tell Willow, stop kidding herself, that I can settle with anyone, but you."

"Xander I don't want to hurt you." *he pushes her up against the wall with a thud, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Never going to hurt me." *she struggles, desperate now with her movements as she sees his eyes darken with desire* "Come on Slayer, I like it when you're scared." *he bends down and sniffs her neck* "The better you smell."

She tried to struggle against her friend as he kissed her neck, but then her body started to react to the stimuli. It was different from what she had expected it to be like. It wasn't the soft, warm feeling she thought it would be. His teeth pulled at her neck, his lips then soothing the slight pain. She stopped struggling as her body melted against the wall. He felt her sag and smiled against her neck.

"I knew that you would like me, Slayer." He lifted her hands above her head and pinned her wrists together with one hand, leaving his other one free. She tried to struggle again, now that she had stopped reacting to him, but was met with his body against hers, his hand around her neck.

"You smell even better now." Their lips crushed together, her breath taken away. He was rough with her, his hand around her throat, adding the pressure ever so slightly. She hadn't meant to moan in his mouth and he took full advantage of it. He snaked his hand down her arm and across her chest, tracing the v line of her black and white top.

"Is that all you've got?" He growled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Buffy was amazed at how quickly her top was torn off her so that she was only left in her jeans, bra and silver cross necklace. His throat was back at her neck. "I liked that top." She pouted a little, and felt his teeth on her lip.

"Well I suggest that if you like you jeans then you remove them before I do."

There was a little thought at the back of her mind, screaming at her. _What are you doing? This is Xander. It isn't even him, he's part hyena!_ She didn't listen to those voices in her head, she was enjoying it too much. Her fingers were moving too slow for his liking, so he decided to help her out. Suddenly she was facing the vending machine (she barely had enough time to brace herself) with her jeans at her ankles. He entered her soft at first, but then he became more forceful. She tried to contain her moans but the way he digs his nails into her back and slams her hips, it felt brilliant.

It finished as quickly as it started. Once again her back was up against the vending machine, Xander in front.

"Mean enough for you?" the grin was back.

"We shall agree never to speak of this again." He turns to leave but stops at the sound of his 'mates' voice.

"I'm going to need your shirt."

*hits him with desk*


End file.
